Feelings
by houseofanubishoa
Summary: I don't really know why I wrote this. I just did. Anyways Eddie expresses his feelings, Mr. Sweet does the same blah blah blah summary's probably as bad as story read and whatever.
1. Chapter 1

"What!" I yelled at my father. All he did was try to spend time with me, "Eddie would you like to go watch football?" or "Eddie, would you like to go to the movies? Patricia may come if you'd like." It annoyed me. Sometimes I just wanted time to myself.

"Well, I guess that would be a no to the movies." He said quietly. He looked at the papers on his desk. "Eddie, what's wrong?" He asked me. I noticed what he was looking at, pieces of paper I just scratch random thoughts on.

I quickly grabbed the papers on his desk and shoved them in my bag. "Thanks for invading my privacy, Eric." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Eddie, sit down." He ordered. Of course I had to listen, not only was he my father, he was my principal. Head master of the very school I attend. And don't think I get any sort of special treatment, oh no. I probably get punishments even worse than anyone else.

"What do you want, Eric?" I said. It fascinated me how angry he gets when I call him "Eric". I stopped calling him by his name a few months ago when we were in good terms, but we're not anymore.

"Eddison." He called me by my full first name, which he knew I didn't like.

"Eric." I replied. I just wanted to get out of his office. I wanted to go to class and sit with my girlfriend.

"Call me dad, and I'll call you Eddie." He said. He put his head in his hands and dragged his hands down his face. "Eddie, let me ask again." He paused. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you even care? You're the one who sent me back to the states when you knew I liked it here way more. Sure, mom was there, but I don't like Joseph. He's weird and boring, and I had to spend my entire summer watching him and mom 'snog' or whatever you guys call it." I said as I tried to leave the office once again.

"Why do I care? I care because I am your father. I've told you, Eddie. I'm trying, I really am. I really would like for you to look at me as a fatherly figure, not just some old man who contributed to your existence. I know I wasn't there, I know I couldn't see you at your first football match. I know I couldn't see you beaming when you got your first kiss. I know I couldn't be there. And every single day I regret it. Do you know how hard it was on me? I got a girl pregnant while on a vacation and then I just left! It was horrible! And to know the very boy I cared for so much hates me once again? It's the worst feeling ever." He put his head on his desk.

"It was pretty hard on mom and I too, Eric." I said while leaning back in my chair and put my feet on his desk "All we had was each other for the first 13 years of my life. We lived in a small little home in Texas. I went to a very crowded school with little friends because I was too protective of myself. I was scared of anyone not liking me, so that's why I put on this bad boy attitude. And news flash! I don't like it! I spent years and years without anyone to steer me on the right path. Mom was working day and night just to pay for our small little house. Every weekend until I turned 11 I sold lemonade just to get some money for lunch. You on the other hand, you lived in England. Here in the mighty fine UK. Living here is way more expensive than living there, and you weren't late on bills, you weren't tight on money, and you didn't have any financial problems. How great was your life? Mine wasn't. I didn't even meet you until I was 8. Mom told me how great you were, how nice and caring you were. You didn't seem to be so nice and caring when you left back to the UK after about a week of staying with us. All you did was take phone calls about running this stupid school! I would ask you every morning 'hey dad! Can we go to the park today?' and you'd just say 'we'll go in a bit, Eddie.' And went back to your stupid phone call. I hated it. I felt so alone, I felt even worse when you were there. Maybe you were nice and caring, but when you'd rather talk about work than spend time with me, I was crushed. Now, I don't know about you, but I have a class to go to." I didn't care what he had to say. I opened the door and went to French.

"You're late, Eddie." Mrs. Valentine said when I walked through the door.

"I know what I am." I took the seat next to Patricia and scribbled on the desk. I was in my own little world until Patricia kicked my in the shin.

"I've been trying to catch your attention for the past 10 minutes! What's wrong with you? You seem off." She said. All I did was grab her face, kiss her, and then left the class and to Anubis house.

**The end. I don't know, I was bored and this happened. Yeah… Okay bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

I yanked open the door to Anubis house after running out of class, it smelt of cleaning products and food. Trudy must be lurking around somewhere; I know she won't mind me skipping class for a little bit.

"Eddie, dear! What are you doing here?" Trudy asked as I walked past her.

"I'm mad at everything. School was really aggravating so I left." I opened the door to my room and threw my bag on the floor not waiting for her to reply. I picked up the radio remote from my nightstand and blasted Sick Puppies so loud that the caretaker three houses down could probably.

"Eddie!" Trudy yelled outside my door, I groaned and opened my door to Trudy, Patricia, and my Dad. Patricia was giving me a "what are you thinking?" look, Trudy wore a look of concern, and my father was probably trying to strangle me with his mind.

"Ugh," I turned around from the three faces and laid down on my mattress. In the background I heard two pairs of feet shuffle into the room. Eric grabbed a chair and sat next to my bed while he advised Patricia to put on her headphones and listen to music.

Eric opened his mouth say something, but words never came. I decided I would save him time, the sooner we made up; the sooner he would leave.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted…" I cleared my throat. "Dad." The word sounded almost foreign to me, it felt good to see a small smile grow on his face.

"And I'm sorry for everything, son." He got up and hugged me, of course Patricia was trying to hold in a laugh, so I shot her a playful "you're going to regret this" look.

"I love you, Dad." The words finally came; I really appreciate him. I'm glad that he's trying to be the father he never was. I should've known that he was just trying to make me happy.

He just hugged me tighter. Come to think of it, I don't ever remember hugging him since I came to this school, and it made me feel good. I am his son and he is my father.

A/N: Okay, now it's over. I won't continue this because what is there to continue? Thanks for reading! Please review!

**~Nadia**


End file.
